Remember That One Night?
by CecilyHallward
Summary: Sora spends the night at Cloud's house...and things get quite interesting...


**This is, without a doubt, the dirtiest story I have ever written – LoL. But everyone gets the urge to write dirty stories, right? cricket cricket …Okay, maybe not. Anyway, I wrote the first draft of this story last July, and just let it be for awhile. Around Christmas, I found it again and re-read it. I think I almost fainted because I really didn't know I was capable of that kind of…dirtiness .**

**Anyway, I re-wrote this story onto NEW paper a little later and added even MORE detail - and promised myself that I would get it onto Fanfiction…and I'm praying that my parents don't find this because…well, I don't really want to think about what they would do to me. eyes knives nervously**

**So this draft that you're reading is my third and final draft, making this story the most developed and edited one I've ever written. Usually I post first draft. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Kairi would have been destroyed by the Heartless.**

I swore to myself that I would never take advantage of him…

But what _is_ taking advantage, anyway…?

I glanced over at Sora as he puffed a lock of fluffy brown hair away from his face, encouraging it back to its gravity-defiant state. His eyes were narrowed, focused on the shimmering creature darting about in the glass container on the table before him. Sora's tongue had poked out of his mouth and curled slightly over the curve of his lips – unbeknownst to him. He was awfully cute when he concentrated. He was bound and determined to ensure that his fish ate every last bit of its food. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the amount of care he placed in watching the fish, and choked down a laugh.

"Sora…leave the damn fish alone," I teased, ruffling his hair. "He's probably too scared of you staring at him to eat a thing."

"B-but…what if he dies of starvation?" Sora, with this notion, stared more intently still.

"You mean Fatty McFatfish?" I laughed. "No way. He _will_ die of fright, however, if you don't cut it out." I grabbed the back of his shirt and gave a little tug.

"Cloud!" he shouted back in protest, batting my hand away. "Cloud, I have to keep an eye on Dexter!" I sighed and paused for a moment, waiting until Sora had settled back into his perch. Then I grabbed him under the arms and lifted him out of his chair. He yelled and struggled against my renewed grip, but I was far stronger than him – obviously. Finally, He stood on his own, away from the fish, and I released my grip.

"You see?" I said, holding Sora by the shoulders so he wouldn't turn back around. "You haven't glanced at him for a full three seconds and he's fine." I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses, then two cans of Coke from the refrigerator. "Now," I began, dropping ice cubes into each glass, "how about some refreshment for us?"

"…Kay…" Sora muttered absently, eyes back on the stupid fish. He took a step toward me, but his unfocused eyes didn't allow him to see that his foot was behind a heavy oak leg of the table. It caught around his ankle, and he fell.

I caught his smaller body easily, and felt my face grow hot at the feel of him in my arms, his head and hands resting on my chest. Becoming dazed, I realized just how much I wouldn't mind keeping him there for quite awhile. Then I shook my head in an attempt to break the spell and held him at arm's length. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, except…" Sora pressed some of his weight onto his right foot and winced. "My ankle hurts…" Pain flashed in his eyes and his soft mouth tugged itself into a frown.

"Here…" I slid an arm around him, supporting most of his weight, and guided him to the living-room couch. Pulling Sora's leg across my lap, I slid up his pant leg to expose his hurt ankle. The table leg hadn't broken the skin, but a nasty bruise was forming. "Let me get some ice." I set hi leg back down and headed towards the kitchen. As I was setting the ice in a baggie, I heard a tiny whimper from the living room – and my heart melted.

I slipped back into the living room, where Sora was examining the bruise himself, and sat down. When he saw me sit, he gave his leg back to me and I rested the ice onto it. "Pretty bad one, huh?"

When Sora looked up at me with his hurt little eyes, I felt my heart skip a…few beats. Aside from the runt kitten in my sister's cat's recent litter, Sora had to be the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I blushed at this thought, apparently obviously, for Sora then smirked and said, "hot in here, Cloud?"

Smartass. "Shut up!" But I couldn't help smiling. His smart-ass remark encouraged me to do something I otherwise would not have dared to attempt. "You know…" I began, "it's probably a better idea if you sit closer…" I said, pulling Sora towards me – the result being that Sora was sitting fully on my lap.

"Wha – Cloud?" He was so adorably unsure of what was going on that I had to laugh.

"Don't worry, Sora," I said with teasing reassurance, "I'll take good care of you." His innocent lips formed a hesitant half-smile. My lips burned, pleading with me to close the gap, but my good sense and knowledge of Sora's innocence forced me to disobey. He looked so apprehensive…I wasn't sure that I could do anything that I wasn't completely sure he even wanted to be a part of.

However, my inner conflict was solved when Sora's hand snaked around my face, and his lips pressed gently against mine. I believe my heart stopped entirely. As soon as it had happened, though, it was over. He quickly pulled away, his face a deep red.

"S-sorry, Cloud, I – "

I interrupted him by resting my own lips on his – of course knowing now that Sora did indeed want to be a part of this. Silenced immediately, Sora leaned into the kiss trustingly. When I pulled away, the further embarrassed Sora did his best to look away from me. I caught his chin in my hand and turned his gaze to meet mine. I kissed him again – with more assertiveness. Sora clumsily followed along as best he could. I gently traced the break in his lips, and I could almost feel the heat radiating off his face as they parted. I took delight in the way he squirmed pleasantly as I explored his mouth – and even more delight when his tongue tentatively ventured into mine. When I felt Sora had gotten the hang of this, I lifted his chin again and focused on the sensitive skin underneath the hinge of his jaw. Sora shivered and his grip tightened around my shoulders. I felt a twinge of guilt at pulling his innocence out from underneath him – I was fairly sure that no lips but mine had ever touched his.

My guilt vanished, however, when Sora leaned against me, forcing me to lie down, kissing me fervently, and sliding his hands slowly around the bare skin of my waist – underneath my shirt. He ran light kisses along my cheek and neck, then focused on my collarbone. Damn, this kid was a fast learner. When he got to the inner edge, I felt warm pleasure spread to every part of my body.

"Sora…" I breathed his name involuntarily, and he looked up at me sweetly, again blushing deeply.

Now it was my turn. I switched places with Sora, so that he was, conveniently, facing up towards me. I slid my hand beneath his shirt, lifting it up to his shoulders, where it slipped off easily, revealing his slim frame and the fact that his deep blush had also tinted his chest. I pulled off my shirt as well, feeling quite confident in my build, as Sora bit his lip – nervously, or excitedly. I couldn't tell. His skin was pale and warm, and I slid my hands down on either side of his waist, and moved my mouth to his. This time, Sora was more confident and our tongues met and moved in synchronization to one another. When I tired of that, I moved back to the sensitive spot under his jaw – and the younger boy's lips parted to release a soft moan, and his fingers dug into the fabric of the sofa.

That was my cue to plant light, barely-there kisses painfully slowly down his neck and his chest, every once and awhile rewarded with a slight gasp. I circled his naval with my tongue and heard his pathetic attempt at stifling a moan. Smiling to myself, I began working on the very sensitive skin near the waist of his jeans. Then, realizing just how quickly I was moving, moved back up to his mouth and asked, "okay?"

"Y-yes…okay," Sora stammered breathily. His eyes were half closed, and I grinned and moved back to where I was. I unhooked the button with my teeth and the zipper slid open. Sora giggled. After I had pulled off his jeans and tossed them over the side of the couch, I grabbed the elastic of his boxers with my teeth and pulled.

In the time it took to turn and throw his boxers over the edge of the couch as well, Sora had shifted into a clever position, shielding himself from me. I tilted my head inquiringly, and this time, his blush was ashamed. One look into his tear-filled, ocean-blue eyes told me just how self-conscious he was.

"Sora…" I said quietly, moving back up to him, blushing when I felt Sora's arousal pressing against me. "what's wrong? You have nothing to hide from me." When his face showed no reassurance, I said, "I'm not here to judge you, Sora."

Blue eyes flickered up at me, still glistening, but then he revealed himself to me.

I planted small kisses along the inside of his thigh, which shivered pleasantly with each one. Finally, I got just deep enough, and I ran my fingers lightly around him, earning a slight gasp and what almost sounded like the beginnings of a laugh. I grinned and planted more intense kisses than I had before, my tongue venturing out from time to time. His fingers dug into the couch and his breathing became quick and uneven. I took that as my cue to go even deeper into him as he shivered. His legs contracted and relaxed to the rhythm of my movement, and still only small gasps came from Sora. Obviously, he wasn't one to moan. I could fix that.

My own breath soon became unnaturally heavy, so I continued with his member using my hand and moved up to kiss his mouth. This time, his tongue teased mine, practically begging me to continue, and his hand guided mine though his soft crevices.

Finally, I left his mouth and went back to his center of sensation. I continued gentle tickling with my fingers as I planted kisses deep within his, my tongue doing most of the work this time. As Sora's moans got louder, I sped up my motions. He shivered and finally the longest moan emitted from his throat.

I grinned to myself and moved back on top of him as his chest heaved. "Now…it's your turn." Sora gazed up at me questioningly, so I nodded reassuringly. We switched places, and my heart fluttered. He planted soft, sweet kisses down my neck and chest in replication of what I had done. The sofa turned out to be a very good hold, for the second Sora's lips were brought to my member, intense pleasure bordering on unbearable flooded through me. With each kiss, I could feel the crease in his lips, and his tongue left tingling cold spots on my skin.

Because I had been there for awhile, Sora had a head start, but it was no less enjoyable. My muscles all throughout my body contracted and relaxed involuntarily, as I felt Sora's had done. The waves of heat were growing more and more intense as Sora massaged the skin of my thighs right next to my member, which his tongue was working quite thoroughly. He sped up at a constant and quite effective pace, and finally the last wave of pleasure rushed through me.

"How do you feel?" I ran a hand through his hair, and he blushed yet again. Honestly, I'd never known anyone to blush so much in my life.

"Both energized and completely exhausted, and both relaxed and terribly nervous, if that makes any sense." He smiled shyly.

"Believe me, it does. That's the way I feel right now as well." I watched Sora as his eyes fluttered closed, and his breathing evened out. I smiled to myself and pulled a blanket over him.

As I walked back to my room to go to bed myself, I stuck my tongue out at the stupid fish.

**Wow…finally this gets posted. I hope you liked it **


End file.
